


In The Blood

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for The Council of Elders once again, but Kane has a bad feeling about this one and he can't quite shake it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taste Blood That's Drying

**Author's Note:**

> Part one of idk how many. A vampire!AU because I can. Also because I want a 'verse and why not a supernatural one?

"There's something in the air. I can feel it." Kane rumbles from the safety of the darkness of the house. 

Mark glances back at Kane. He's standing on the porch, studying the ever-darkening sky. The dying sunlight doesn't bother him much anymore, but he's had much longer to get used to it than Kane has. "There is, but it doesn't concern you." 

"What is it?" Kane asks, risking a step closer. 

"Nothing meant for you. Don't worry about it. Go inside." Mark orders, turning around and heading back inside the house. 

Kane steps aside and lets his Sire pass him before following. He glances over his shoulder at the fading blue sky as the heavy, dark clouds descended over it. There's something old and powerful coming this way. He wants to know what it is, but Mark clearly isn't in the mood to tell him and he doesn't want to risk going outside, even in this fading sunlight. He's got the scars to prove that that isn't a good idea.

Mark is standing in front of the window, having parted the curtains just enough so that he can see out, but the sun doesn't creep in all that much. Not that there's a whole lot of sun left. 

Kane steps in front of the fireplace and studies it for a moment, debating on whether or not to communicate with the fire spirits and get them to tell him what he wants to know, but he knows Mark will be angry if he does that without Mark's consent and so he doesn't.

"Come here." Mark lets the curtain fall shut, once more blocking out the light and letting the living room be sumberged in darkness once more.

Kane moves to stand beside Mark and Mark turns to face him. Kane resists the urge to squirm under Mark's intense scrunity. 

"You wish to know what is happening out there?" Mark nods towards the window.

"Yes, Sire." Kane murmurs, tongue flicking over his fangs, a nervous gesture.

"It is a gathering of the Elders. I have to go, but you must stay here." Mark explains. 

"Why?" Kane demands. He does not like the idea of being away from Mark. There are those out there that wish Mark harm and Kane cannot allow that.

"Because you are not an Elder. I told you this day would come. Don't worry, none would be stupid enough to try to take their revenge on me here. This is my territory." Mark smirks, fangs resting on his bottom lip.

Kane is still frowning and so Mark reaches up and strokes his cheek. "Everything will be fine." 

"You say that now." Kane huffs, pulling away from Mark.

"I assure you that no harm will come to me and none will come to you while I am away." Mark says, pulling Kane close to him. 

"I am not happy about this. You should take me with you." Kane leans in and drags his tongue along Mark's jaw, avoiding his neck.

"I would if I could, but you are not allowed and even I do not go against the Rules of the Elders." Mark tilts his head to the side, allowing his fledgling more access. 

"You are an Elder. Rewrite the Rules." Kane mutters into Mark's skin.

Mark laughs, pushing Kane far enough back that he can look him in the eye. "The Rules have been around far longer than I, Kane. I do not dare disrespect them." 

"Yes, Sire." Kane whispers, lowering his head, letting his hair cover the unhappy expression on his face.

Mark tips Kane's head back up and kisses him roughly. Kane clutches at Mark, feeling Mark's fangs pierce his lip and Mark lap at the blood that wells to the surface of the wound. Kane moans, the heady taste of his own blood turning him on as Mark sucks at the wound, drawing even more blood from him. 

"Come on. Give me a proper farewell before I go." Mark smirks, breaking the kiss, blood dripping down his chin.

Kane exhales harshly, but he can't help glancing at the window, feeling that heaviness in the air. Mark follows his gaze and sighs, untangling himself from his fledgling. He grasps Kane's wrist and guides him outside, soothing his flinch at going out into the sunlight with a quick pulse of power through their bond. Mark will protect him. 

They stand out in the middle of the dirt road and stare up at the sky. Mark stretches out the hand that's not holding onto Kane towards the sky and rolls his eyes back into his head. Lightening flashes and crackles across the sky, thunder booming along behind it. Kane shivers at the feel of Mark's endless powers as they spark along his nerves. 

Mark turns to face him, eyes back to their usual green, though slightly more electric. "You see? No harm can come to us here."

Kane nods and stares up at the sky, still uneasy. Something is bound to happen and he isn't sure that Mark is going to be prepared for it. 

The air stays heavy and thick with power it makes Kane restless, despite Mark's attempts at distracting the fledgling. 

Something is going to happen. That much, Kane is sure. He just doesn't know what or how or when, but he knows something will happen. Even the fires are restless with it. 

"Kane." Mark says, voice firm and crackling with power.

Kane is helpless against his Sire. "Yes?"

"I already told you. Nothing is going to happen to you or to me. This is just a Council of the Elders. Something that happens every decade. You know this. I've told you this. Stop worrying about things that aren't going to happen." Mark commands.

"Yes, Sire." Kane bows his head, a show of respect.

Mark nods. "Good. Now let us spend some time together before I must go." 

He holds out his hand and Kane takes it, allowing Mark to lead him into their bedroom. 

He casts a wary look at the window one last time before focusing on his Sire and how to please him. 

Stil, even with the distraction his Sire provides, he still can't shake the worry.


	2. A Spark Of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kane tries to come up with a plan and reaches out to another vampire in search of help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Features an OC. Supernatural!AU (Not the show.)

Kane sits in front of the fireplace, legs crossed, and stares into it. He takes measured breaths and tries to concentrate, pushing his worry out of his mind. Mark has already left to go to the Council, leaving Kane on his own. Kane doesn't exactly mind that, but there's still something that's worrying him, something he can't shake off.

The fire springs to life in front of him and he calls it to him, letting it surround him with its heat. It calms him somewhat, but he still has worries. He reaches out to the ancient element, calling to the spirits that roam in the flames. They acknowledge his calls and the fire grows around him, swirling in a small tornado before taking on a vaguely human shape. It stands before him, regarding him interestedly. It's not often that they're called upon by one of such power and skill.

 _What do you wish to ask us, vampire?_ The spirit asks, voice a crackling hiss that Kane feels more than he hears.

"There is something coming, something ancient and powerful and dangerous. What is it?" Kane asks, voice tinged with desperation.

 _What makes you think we have any idea what goes on in the mortal realm?_ The spirit counters, the crackling louder.

"Please. You are everywhere here. You are all knowing. Please just let me know, so I can prepare for whatever it is." Kane pleads.

The spirit is silent for a while and Kane shifts restlessly, torn between wanting to demand answers from the spirit and his instinctive repsect towards the ancient element. Finally, the crackling hiss starts up again.

_You are right. It is something powerful and ancient. Something no one and nothing - mortal and immortal, human and supernatural alike - has seen for centuries, perhaps longer. It is angry and it wants revenge._

"Revenge against who?" Kane asks with a sinking feeling in his gut. He fears he already knows the answer.

 _The one they call The Undertaker._ The spirit hisses.

"Can you tell me what it is that seeks The Undertaker?" Kane asks, swallowing hard.

 _We cannot._ The flame swells in irritation. Fire spirits hate being unable to see what they want. Not much can block their powers of observation and control.

"Thank you for your knowledge and strength." Kane murmurs, thoughts racing as he slowly breaks the connection between him and the fire spirit. The fire sinks back into the fireplace, slowly dying down until all that's left is burning embers.

Kane stands, stretching briefly, and begins to pace. He's got to get the Council and warn Mark about whatever it is that seeks him out. He can't just sit around and do nothing while some ancient, powerful force takes its revenge on his Sire. Mark doesn't even know that there's anything coming for him.

Kane stops in the middle of the room, focusing inward and reaching out along the bond that he and Mark share, wondering if Mark's blocked it yet. Mark had warned him that, during the Council, their bond was off limits due to the nature of the Council and they would be unable to communicate that way. Kane misses the comforting prescence of Mark in his mind, but pushes that away and focuses. He reaches along the bond and slams into what feels like a brick wall on Mark's side. This must be the block.

Kane opens his eyes and sighs in frustration, pulling the sparks from the embers towards him and creating a fireball in his hands which he tosses up and down, thinking. There's got to be something or someone that can help him get to the Council.

He catches the fireball in his hand and stares at it. There is one person, but Mark wouldn't be happy at all that Kane went to him for help. However, he's the only person Kane can think of that would even hear him out for something crazy like interrupting a Council of the Elders.

There's just one problem. He doesn't know where the other vampire is and, last he heard, no one else did either after he went into hiding for falling in love with a human and revealing his true nature to her and then refusing to turn her.

Shawn Michaels had disappeared and no one had heard from him since. Rumors had crept up and some even accused Mark of helping Shawn hide, but Kane had never asked Mark that, knowing it wasn't his place and understanding that Shawn had acted out of love.

He groans, realizing he's stuck again. The only other person that might know, even a little scrap of information, is Mark. Kane resists the urge to slam his fists into the walls and heaves a sigh. There's got to be someone else who could help him at least begin to track down Michaels.

When the answer comes to him, he feels like hitting himself in the face. He doesn't know why he didn't think of Mercy earlier. The nomad vampire knew almost everything about everyone that she had any interest in. Plus, she had seemed to like him the last time they had met. She might be willing to at least hear him out.

He glances down at the fireball still held in his hand. Mercy's element is fire, just like his, so that would make contacting her easier. He holds the fireball out in front of him and lets it expand, focusing on Mercy and her energy. Soon he feels the fire reach out to her and her reach out to it.

"Kane?" Mercy's voice comes from the fire, crackling slightly.

"I need your help." Kane says, deciding to cut right to the chase. He really doesn't have the time to beat around the bush and that's not really his style either.

"With what?" There's no hesitation in her voice, only curiosity.

"Finding Shawn Michaels." He says quickly, hoping she doesn't laugh at him.

"No one knows where he is or even if he's still alive. What do you need with him?" She says, still curious. At least she's not laughing at him.

"I know, but he's the only one I could think of that would be crazy enough to help me find the Council of the Elders." Kane winces, preparing for her to berate him for wanting something so impossible.

"Why do you need to find the Council?" She asks, voice calm, if a little confused now.

"Because there's something coming to attack Mark and I can't let that happen." Kane explains, not going into too much detail.

"Mark? Oh, The Undertaker. Well, I'll help you as best I can, but I can't promise you that we'll find Michaels." She says, a note of warning crackling through.

"That's all I ask. Thank you." Kane says in relief.

"Don't thank me just yet. There's a lot to be done and very little time to do it in, if you want to find the Council." Mercy says firmly.

"I know. Where are you?" He asks, reaching out further to her with the fire.

"Actually not far from you. I'll be there just before dawn." Mercy says, pushing her own power back to him, letting him get a feel for her location.

"Alright. I'll be waiting." He says and then the connection fades and he closes his hand over the fireball, extinguishing it.

He paces around the empty house, restless and worried. This may or may not be a good idea and it will definitely piss Mark off, but Kane is getting desperate and doesn't know what else to do. That heavy feeling in the air presses down against him and he needs to do something, anything to prevent it getting to Mark.

He just hopes he'll be enough to stop it.


	3. Bonds Of Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercy arrives and the hunt begins.

Mercy arrives just when she said she would - right before dawn. She's just as Kane remembers her, short, fiery, and dangerous. Mark had told him a little about her when they had met the first time, mostly about the times that she had helped him out when he needed her. He knows that she, out of anyone else, will be loyal to Mark. 

"Well, any leads?" She asks, stepping inside the dark house, her boots thudding softly on the wooden floor. 

"No. I don't even know where to begin looking. I've never met him, so I don't have a feel for his power or energy." Kane says as she walks into the living. He's sitting in front of the fire again, flames roaring in the grate.

She holds out a hand, palm up, and a fireball detaches itself from the fire and flies to her. She cups her hands around it, letting it expand until she can see into it clearly. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, focusing on her memories of Shawn, few though they may be. The fire reflects those memories as Kane watches, fascinated. Mark occasionally shows up and it's clear to Kane that it was long before he knew Mark. He looks different somehow, but Kane can't quite put his finger on it.

"Come here." Mercy says, eyes still closed. 

Kane gets up and stands beside her, still staring into the fire. She grabs one of his hands and holds onto it, letting Kane feel what she feels. He concentrates on what has to Shawn's energy. He knows the feel of Mark's and Mercy's, so this has to be Shawn's. It's wild and uncontainable, deep and rich, earthy. He's one of the most powerful vampires Kane has ever felt with few exceptions. Mercy slowly draws the memories back into herself, feeling that Kane has a good sense for Shawn's energy field.

"Now that you know what he feels like, finding him will be a little easier. The only issue is getting close enough to him that we can sense his power. Trust me, Shawn's had a very long time to avoid people and he's been in hiding from the Council members themselves and that's no easy feat. So we're going to have our work cut out for us." Mercy explains, tossing the fireball back into the fireplace.

Kane nods. "I know. I'm willing to do whatever it takes. I need to find him." 

Mercy regards him for a moment, fingers tapping against her collarbone. "Alright. I suggest you go out and feed before we really begin to hunt for him because there won't be much time for that later on and this will take a great deal of power to pull off."

Kane glances at the heavily curtained window. "I would, but the sun has risen." 

She looks surprised. "The sun bothers you? Even with Mark as your Sire?" 

Kane frowns. "It doesn't bother you?"

"No. Well, if I'm out too long, I'll get a headache and mild sunburn, but nothing more than any human would. Is that the reason behind your scars?" She asks curiously. 

Kane turns away from her. "Yes. The only way it doesn't burn me is if Mark is touching me, protecting me."

She makes a thoughtful noise in the back of her throat. "Well, get some rest then. Like I said, it's gonna be a hell of an effort trying to track down Shawn. I'm gonna go out and hunt, but I should be back shortly. Anything I should know about this village?" 

Kane thinks for a moment. "No, not really."

"Okay. I'll be back later." She turns and walks back out the front door and Kane makes sure to keep out of the patch of sunlight that creeps in. She closes the door behind her and the house is bathed in darkness once more.

He settles back in front of the fire, surrounding himself in its comforting warmth. He lets his mind wander and he focuses on the heaviness in the air. It's getting closer, he can feel it. He just doesn't know who it is or even what it is. It's not quite a vampire, but certainly not mortal either. It's unsettling, whatever it is. His head aches and so he gets up, pushing the fire gently back into the grate and heads for the bedroom, laying down on his side of the bed. 

He can still smell Mark's lingering scent on his pillow and he growls, pushing away the urge to curl himself around it. That's an entirely too human thing to do and he's not going to do that with Mercy around, though he suspects she would understand. She's different than any other vampire he's ever met. She didn't judge him or mock him for sunlight being his weakness, even though he's far past the age where it should be able to hurt him.

He resists the urge to seek out the bond between him and Mark because he doesn't want to feel that wall again. He hates the fact that he can't feel Mark's presence in his mind anymore. He hates that he can't feel what Mark's feeling or hear what he's thinking about. It's like a piece of him is missing and he doesn't know what to do without it.

He supposes he must drift off at some point because he wakes briefly when he hears Mercy come back from her feeding. She doesn't disturb him though and he figures that it must still be day. He drifts off once more. He doesn't necessarily need the sleep, but it is nice and it's a distraction from the heaviness and the lack of Mark.

His dreams are dark and shadowed with the occasional flame licking at him here and there. Lightening cracks across the sky and he feels like Mark is nearby, but he can't quite tell where he is. He's just out of reach and Kane is beyond the point of being frustrated. He keeps running, looking for Mark, but he can't find him. There's nothing there for him to find.

He wakes with a start, panting harshly into the quiet of the bedroom. He growls and pushes himself up off the bed and goes downstairs. Mercy is sitting in front of the fire, eyes closed, meditating.

He moves to the door, not wanting to disturb her and goes outside. The moon is full and bright, sitting high in the sky and he realizes that he's slept far longer than he meant to. This hunt must be quick to make up for lost time. He moves quickly, silently, unseen by mortal eyes as he hunts for his next target. A lone man by the edge of the river that runs through the center of the village seems as good as any.

Kane creeps up behind him, silent as a shadow. He wraps his arm around the man's waist and the other around his shoulder, reaching up and covering his mouth with his hand. The man screams, but it's muffled against Kane's palm. He struggles, trying to kick at Kane since Kane has his arms pinned to his sides, but it's all to no avail. Kane pays him no mind. Kane wastes little time in sinking his fangs into the side of the man's neck and drinking deeply. The man's blood spills into his mouth, hot and heady, and Kane suppresses a moan of desire. The man goes limp in his arms and Kane drops him like a rag doll, Mark's voice in his head warning him not to drink the last drop of blood.

Kane wishes Mark's voice was more than just a memory of a long ago lesson. He sighs and calls up his fire and burns the body to ashes and kicks at them with his boot, making them scatter in the light breeze. No one will miss the man. 

He heads back to the house, the taste of blood still lingering on his tongue and he feels his powers surge as they do when he's fed. 

Now it's time to begin an entirely different hunt.


End file.
